La Vida Cotidiana De Un Uzumaki
by CeroSing
Summary: Y si en vez de Hikigaya Hachiman alguien más fuera el protagonista, cambiaría completamente la historia, en vez del chico de ojos de pez muerto, que tal un chico de cabellera roja e hiperactiva. Los cambios están por llegar a Sobu High de una gran manera gracias a este nuevo protagonista llamado uzumaki naruto, bienvenido a La Vida Cotidiana De Un Uzumaki.


**Hola amigos y a todos que se presentan en esta historia, soy un recien llegado y esta es mi primera historia, como ven mi nombre es CeroSing, no la gran cosa verdad pero igual espero y sea de su agrado esta historia que acabo de hacer y espero que sea de su gusto y si no pues... Ya que, no soy la gran cosa nose si sras de su gusto o se llega a leerla mucha gente pero aquí está disfrtenla gracias :).**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y** **yahari** **ore no** **seishun** **love come wa machigatteiru, no son mios, sino de sus respectivos autores.**

*Vamos* - Personaje hablando.

* _Vamos_ * - Personaje pensando.

 **Prologo.**

 **•••**

 _Ambiciones._

 _Son aquellas cosas que uno podría llamar ¿metas?, ¿una razón de existir?, ¿un sueño hacia un mejor futuro?. No lo sé, simplemente no encuentro una respuesta, no hay ninguna, no tengo razones por la cual tener una y si la tuviera ¿cual sería?, ¿tener poder?, ¿tener dinero?, ¿tener fama?. No se y ninguna me atraía o me interesa, prefiero vivir en lo más profundo sin ver a nadie hacia arriba y que los de arriba no se molesten en ver hacia abajo al fin y al cabo así esto cómodo._

Mire claramente hacia el reloj del aula, esperando la hora de ir a almorzar, notando que faltaban unos 5 minutos para que sonara el timbre de la escuela, suspirando de aburrimiento me dispuse a ver al profesor hablar claramente de mi pregunta de hace unos momentos y solo seguí escribiendo el informe pedido por el profesor.

 _Quien necesita ambiciones cuando puedes respirar, con eso_ _satisfacerse_ _y ya. No necesito un deseo egoísta para ser feliz, soy feliz hací como vivo, simple y sin ninguna preocupación, el levantarme a un horario exacto todo el tiempo como algún tipo de rutina de dieta se me hace inútil si no quiero hacer ningún esfuerzo por mi bienestar, aunque si debo de preocuparme por el como comer, mirar a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle, dormir y cosas así cotidianas, nada más preocuparme por eso_

 _Si llegarán a preguntarme si tengo un sueño, solo diría que ninguno exactamente, o podria ser tener una vida apartada de la gente y la vida social rutinaria, ¿eso puede ser tomado por un sueño?. Mi respuesta es, claro que si, hay momentos en los que uno se contradice sin notarlo como yo ahorita, también lo llamara ignorancia o ingenuidad por no prestar atención a lo que mi mente empieza a soltar._

 _La vida es una porquería._

 _Cuando no tomas en cuenta tus propios hechos y empieza a pensar ellos como si fueran nada, todos hacen eso, todos hacen lo mismo, es decepcionante y abundante para la sociedad. ¿Amb_ _iciones? ¿quien las necesita?, Porque claramente..._

 _Yo no._

Tomando un suspiro deje mi lápiz en mi pupitre y estire mis brazos un poco para recargarme unos segundo antes de que sonara el timbre y cerré los ojos levemente satisfecho " _Con eso es suficiente_ " pense por fin el haber terminado mi reporte.

Mis ojos se posaron en el reloj para ver la última manecilla estar junto a la más pequeña deteniéndose en las puras 11.

 **¡Ring!**

Soltando un suspiro tome la hoja de papel y puse mi mochila sobre el pupitre para no dejarla en suelo, levantándome sin ningún querer alguno entregué mi reporte al profesor para luego ser el primero en salir como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

 **•••**

"Aah..."

En la sala de maestros de la gran y prestigiosa escuela Sobu High de la ciudad de chiba se encontraba sentada una mujer de larga y sedosa cabellera negra, sus ojos eran negros y que hacían juego con su clara piel, su cuerpo era voluptuoso ante el hecho de ser una mujer mayor muy hermosa, su vestimenta era como el de una oficinista siendo un calzado negro y pantalón negro, camisa blanca y corbata y sobre este un chaleco negro y por último toque una bata blanca de laboratorio.

"¿Que voy a hacer contigo uzumaki?" siendo una pregunta con un deje de cansancio posó ambas manos a los lados de si cabeza exactamente en la cien, el nombre de esta mujer era Hiratsuka Shizuka, conocida por todos los estudiantes como Hiratsuka-sensei.

"¿Que se supone que usted haga" frente a ella había un chico de unos 15 años, vestía un calzado café oscuro, pantalón negro, una camisa naranja y con corbata negra, y sobre esta un saco correspondiente de la escuela que era negro con orillas blancas, algo que resaltan mucho del chico era su cabello alborotado y completamente rojo, sin dejar a lado unas extrañas marcas en cada mejilla que resaltaban por su piel ligeramente bronceada, y algo mucho más notable que esto eran sus ojos morados, unos ojos morados casi oscuros que la pupila apenas era visible y este chico sonreía como si nada.

La maestra soltó un suspiro para llegar a ver al pelirrojo.

"Haber uzumaki naruto, no quieras pasarte de tonto conmigo" dijo en un deje de molestia.

El llamado naruto solo se cruzó de brazos y soltó un puchero "¿Tonto?" soñando divertido vio a la maestra con una sonrisa "Yo diría que soy un genio"

"UZUMAKI" más que un reclamo fue un regañó "Tu crees..." hiratsuka tomo una hoja de su escritorio y la poso frente a él "¿Tu crees que esto es algún tipo de juego?"

Naruto se acercó a ver la hoja y leer un poco para parpadear varias veces.

"No..." dijo en voz baja haciendo suspirar a la profesora. Naruto posó su mano en su mentón como inspeccionando algo "Esto más bien parece un reporte de alguien muy cuerdo"

Hiratsuka-sensei solo pudo tener una vena de enojo en su frente, el estaba jugando con ella. De todos sus estudiantes era el más problemático que hay, sus expresiones siempre son una sonrisa tonta y una manera muy rara de tratar a la gente que nadie se le acercaba por tacharlo de raro.

La mujer dejo el escrito en el escritorio de nuevo "Olvídalo" soltando nuevamente un suspiro gracias a el lo vio detenidamente a los ojos "Tus ojos son hermosos pero a la vez están tan muertos, pareces un zombi en vida" comento tomando detalles de su rostro.

"¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡No se olvide del cabello rojo!" exclamó señalando a sí mismo su cabeza a lo que la sensei levantó una ceja.

"¿Que tiene que ver tu pelo en eso?"

"No cree que sería el zombi más mejor de alguna película" emocionado ante lo dicho por el shizuka solo tuvo una gota de sudor resbalar por su mejilla "Imaginé, yo... El zombi cabello de sangre" dijo para empezar hacer unos movimiento de artista de pelicula y tenebrosas baratas "nadie pasa frente a él sin sobrevivir, nadie logra salvarse de su mirada, de sus dientes, de su agarre, ¡De la mue..."

 **¡PUM!**

Con una expresion de iluminación en su rostro y boca abierta este se quedó así por unos momentos.

"aahh..."

Haciendo como si todo el aire se fuera de el este no se movió para nada.

Los profesores al rededor solo vieron como hiratsuka-sensei enterro todo su puño en el estomago del uzumaki.

"Deja de pasarte de listo y ridículo frente a mi, ¿entendiste?"

Mas que pregunta fue una advertencia por parte de shizuka, cruzando sus piernas cerró los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos, hiratsuka se preguntaba que había hecho paa recibir un estudiante así. De cierta manera el es calmado pero en sus momentos quien se atreva a dirigirle la más mínima palabra el salio con cualquier tontada e estupidez, algo estaba claro, el chico tenía problemas y era su deber como maestra enderezar a los más jóvenes para que tengan un buen futuro, siempre para cualquiera que se encontraba ella tenía una solución pero con el era diferente, no encontraba una forma de enderezarlo, hacerlo más social y menos loco ante la gente y hasta el día de hoy sigue buscando la respuesta para ayudarlo pero de alguna manera o otra sabía cómo escaparse de las situaciones.

" _Es como si no quisiera ser ayudado_ " pensando en eso solo puso una ligera expresión triste, quien le había hecho daño a este chico para comportarse así "Entonces uzumaki ¿alguna explicación ante esta basura?" dijo señalando la hoja, esperando alguna respuesta no recibió ninguna, abriendo solamente uno de sus ojos vio que el pelirrojo seguía en la misma posición a lo que solo alzó de nuevo la ceja "Oye, uzumaki"

Hablándole de nuevo no recibió respuesta a lo que ella se levantó para tocarlo en su hombro.

"Oye, te estoy hablando"

No hubo reacción al sacudirlo un poco y ahora sus oídos timbraron ante algo.

 _*Mira, viste eso, ella volvió a golpear a otro estudiante*_

 _*Que se le va a hacer, es saru-shizuka después de todo*_

 _*Que se le va hacer con ella*_

 _*Y se hace llamar maestra*_

La mujer pelinegra soltó un chasquido, no tenían porque juzgarla, ella ya había tenido varias pláticas con directo sobre esto pero no era necesario que se enterará por séptima vez. Ya no eran niños de secundaria para andar corriendo chismes, sus problemas eran suyos y nada mas.

"¿Uzumaki?" hablándole por última vez ahora ya preocupada de haber lastimado al chico se acercó un poco a su cara para dar un par de palmadas leves para hacerlo reaccionar "Uzu..."

"¡TACOS!"

Gritando de repente shizuka fue tomada por sorpresa y asustada para caer hacia atrás de trasero al suelo y respirando agitadamente.

" _¿Que demonios le pasa a este chico?_ " calmando su respiración se levantó posando una mano en el escritorio y ver de reeojo a la sala y noto a los demás profesores en shock por el tremendo susto que dio el pelirrojo y luego lo vio a él " _¿Que eres tú?_ "

Recobrando la compostura se sentó nuevamente y dando sus últimos respiros para tranquilizar su pulso.

"Aahh..." naruto estiro ambos brazos para pasarlos detrás de su cabeza "Debí haber comido antes de venir aqui" al decir eso su estómago soltó un gruñido "Que se le va a hacer" ya aceptando su decepción al no haber nada de comer miro hacia al techo.

Hiratsuka Shizuka entendió algo, era muy energético que hasta parecía tóxico, ella sonrió, era una sonrisa de tener la respuesta a su pregunta de que hacer con el, el era perfecto, perfecto para ese club y seguramente para 'ella'.

Levantándose puso sus manos en sus bolsillos "Uzumaki" hablo llamando la atención de oji-morado que bajo la mirada hacia ella "Acompañame un momento"

Ahora fue el turno de naruto en alzar una ceja "¿Que? ¿Porque? ¿acaso cuando usted recibe un susto le dice a cualquier persona acompañame?" naruto tuvo un tic en su cabeza "A ya entendí" señalándola acusadoramente el rubio hablo "¡Usted es una 'M'!"

La profesora parpadeo varias veces, no varias veces sino miles de veces por segundo, ella no era tonta, sabía lo que significaba la 'M' señalada por el pelirrojo. Lo único que hizo fue sonrojarse fuertemente y hacerse hacia atrás sorprendida.

"¡Que!" no podia creer que este chico la halla hecho actuar de una manera nada casual en ella y eso era ponerse nervioso "¡¿Que estás diciendo?!".

"!Oooooooh!" el oji-morado señaló con ambos brazos "¡No lo esta negando!"

"¡P-Porsupuesto que no lo soy! ¡¿que demonios te pasa?!" pregunto acusadoramente.

El uzumaki se calmó de la nada y posó nuevamente sus brazos detrás de su cabeza como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

"Nada, es por el hambre... Creo"

La pelinegra tomo su minuto para calmarse y pasar por un lado de el caminando "Vamos" más que un pedido fue una orden a lo que el pelirrojo negó infantilmente "Como de que no"

"No porque me hizo perder el almuerzo y ahora tengo hambre por su culpa así que no me moveré de aquí" dijo molesto el uzumaki inflando sus mejillas en un mohín.

La maestra tuvo un tic en ambas cejas, este chico era un caso perdido, completamente perdido "S-Si me acompañas te comprare cualquier cosa para comer"

Hiratsuka juro haberlo escuchado soltar un jadeo para luego ya no verlo en el lugar que estaba el.

"¡Que estamos esperando!" hablo naruto ya parado en la puerta de la sala.

Shizuka suspiro por última vez, este chico era un caso perdido y un buen miembro para el Club de servicio.

 **•••**

 **Bueno aquí el prólogo, espero que halla sido de su gusto, como se adaptará a naruto en esta historia, ¿como será?, ¿que hará?.**

 _Avancé_

 _"¡UZUMAKI NARUTO A TU NO SERVICIO, SOLITARIA-SAN!"_

 _._

 _"Q-Quiero hacer un pedido_

 _"No hacemos pizza aquí, porfavor vuelva después"_

 _"Te pediré que no seas grocero uzumaki-kun"_

 _._

 _"¡E-Esa galleta se movió!_

 _ **Próximo Capítulo 1: Nunca le pidas a naruto que te enseñe a hornear.**_

 _._

 **Bueno hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
